Make me dream
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: Desde hacía décadas, no había sido capaz de soñar con nada. Antes de que su cerebro pudiera formular como sería, las imágenes se amontonaban en su cabeza y tenía una certeza absoluta. Odiaba no saber nada, pero odiaba más aún saberlo todo. ¿Jacob x Alice?


**Disclaimer: **_Desde hacía décadas, no había sido capaz de soñar con nada. Antes de que su cerebro pudiera formular como sería, las imágenes se amontonaban en su cabeza y tenía una certeza absoluta._

_Odiaba no saber nada, pero odiaba más aún saberlo todo. ¿Jacob x Alice?_

Ninguno de los personajes me pertecen.

Aquí estoy de nuevo, con los examenes el miercoles y sin poder evitarlo, escribiendo...xD Me alegro mucho de que el anterior fic, _la venganza se sirve fría _os gustase y que por lo menos os riérais un rato, me temo que este es batante más serio.

Los protagonistas son mis dos personajes favoritos de la saga: Jacob y Alice. Esta tarde estaba haciendo un trabajo de lingüística y por alguna razón, me ha venido a la cabeza un momento sin mucha importancia de Amanecer en el que Alice se acerca a Jacob para no sentir a Renesmee porque le resulta muy incomodo. Y me vino a la cabeza que era como si tuviesen un pacto silencioso, no sé...xD

Lo de que Alice _no puede soñar_ es algo que llevo pensando desde hace algún tiempo y que me parece terriblemente triste. Aunque parece feliz, siempre me ha dado la sensación de que solo lo aparenta para no preocupar a los demás, porque tener su don debe ser algo bastante difícil de llevar.

Antes de que saqueis conclusiones equivocadas, no tenía intención de hacer un Jacob/Alice, me gustan muchísimo Alice y Jasper, pero la verdad es que el fic esta libre a la interpretación y si lo consideraís como tal, por mi bien...xD

Una última cosa, el fic se desarrolla durante Amanecer, entre que Bella se queda embarazada y nace Renesmee, en un día en el que ella se encuentra particularme mal y la suben a la sala de cuidados de Carlisle, Alice y Jacob están solos en el salón.

Eso es todo amigos..xD I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_So shut you eyes. Kiss me goodbye and sleep. Just sleep. The hardest part is letting go of your dreams _

___My Chemical Romance_

___Sleep_

**Make me dream**

Odiaba no saber.

Sentir que había algo que escapaba de su control, que no podía hacer nada. No solía sentirse impotente en este sentido. Por lo general, el futuro abría sus puertas hacia ella en cuanto una persona tomaba determinadas decisiones y ella tenía la certeza de que pasaría lo que estaba visualizando y planeaba algo para cambiarlo en caso de que no le gustase.

Entonces, apareció él.

Una manada entera de lobos sobre los que no tenía la más mínima certeza, que podían campar a su anchas, decidir matarlos en la noche, romper su pacto o desencadenar una sangrienta guerra, todo ello sin que ella tuviese el más mínimo conocimento.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba que por culpa de ello, Edward hubiese estado a punto de morir, que ella misma no pudiese ver nada cerca de aquel "chucho" y sobre todo, odiaba lo que sentía estar al lado de Jacob Black.

Era una sensación extraña. Jacob podría ser soportable si no fuera por el hedor que emanaban los de su raza, podía resultar ingenioso y alguna vez se había visto a si misma reír alguna de sus gracias, desprendía un calor que hacía todo más confortable y hogareño, como una estufa de dos metros en el salón durante el invierno más frío.

Él no era el problema, si no la misteriosa aura que lo rodeaba y que lo hacía inmune a sus visiones. Se sentía perdida y desconsolada, como si una parte de la que nunca ha querido desprenderse, estuviera muy lejos y no pudiera alcanzarla. No puede ver, esta ciega y solo puede concentrarse en lo que pasa _ahora_, en como el hombre lobo la mira desde su inmensa altura, preguntándose si, es que los vampiros, además de todo lo que ya sabía, eran masoquistas. Era consciente de que Alice no podía hacer sus predicciones teniendole cerca y también había notado que eso la desconcertaba y la hacía sentir insegura, entonces, ¿por qué había terminado a menos de un metro de él?

Ella le sonríe desde abajo, acentuando su aspecto de duende y provocando en el chico un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿De qué te ries?- preguntá él, repasando mentalmente sus movimientos para ver que tiene de chistoso.

-Me gusta- responde solamente- me gusta estar contigo, porque puedo soñar- el menor abre los ojos de sobre manera, sin entender ninguna de aquellas enigmáticas palabras.

-Vale, vale...- responde inseguro, alejandose un poco de la prequeña vampiro, que sigue sonriendo. Siempre ha pensado secretamente que ella y su novio son los más chalados de los Cullen; no le hace demasiada gracia que le salga con enigmas.

-¿Sábes cuánto tiempo llevo sin soñar, Jacob?- ella no le sigue, pero su mirada si lo hace y el chico levanta una ceja a la vez que se sienta sobre el parquet, están solos en esa casa y no gana nada alejándose más de ella. Espera a que ella siga hablando. Supone que es una pregunta retórica.

-¿1000 años?- intenta quitarle hierro al asunto, sin saber muy bien porque, pues aún no ha entendido las palabras de la morena. Supone que es algo serio. Ella rie y como siempre, suena como si las campanas estuvieran repicando.

-Un poco menos, la verdad. Pero eso no lo hace menos duro- murmura mirando al suelo. El hombre lobo está incomodo. Siente que la chica le está confesando algo que poca gente sabe y aún no tiene ni la más mínima idea de porqué se lo cuenta justo a él.

-Con que no puedes soñar, no te refieres a soñar en el sentido de hacerlo al dormir, ¿no? Entonces, todos estaríais igual. De cualquier manera, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?- Alice levanta la vista a la vez que se acerca a donde el menor esta sentado y se situa enfrente suya, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. Casi parece la hora de los cuentos de terror en el campamento de verano.

-_No puedo soñar_- repite ella, con un dejo de tristeza- No recuerdo mucho del tiempo en el que era humana, pero recuerdo que adoraba soñar. Cuando algo malo pasaba, solo pensaba que todo estaría bien y me evadía pensando en que todo sería diferente, creando un mundo en el que todo era perfecto- Jacob se estremeció un momento, comprendiendo al fin a qué se refería la chica.

-¿No puedes _soñar_?- susurró sin dar crédito a sus palabras, maldiciendose mentalente por sentir algo parecido a la compasión por aquella vampiro.

-Sé perfectamente cuando, dónde y porqué va pasar cada acontecimento en mi vida y la de los demás y tengo la total certeza de que será tal y como sé que será. No, no me es imposible crear una ilusión en la que las cosas sean de otra forma- el hombre lobo se preguntó como una persona puede vivir ( si esque se puede llamar así a lo que hacen los vampiros) sin la más mínima esperanza de que algo sucederá cuando cruces la esquina, algo tan inesperado que dará un vuelco a tu vida para siempre. Si a él le quitaran el soñar, con que algún día Bella se dará cuenta de su error, con que por algún azar del destino, tras dar a luz a ese bebé, no se convertirá en una vampiro, con que algún día lo amará sin reservas...Si no pudiese soñar, no tendría nada, en realidad.

-Comprendo...-articuló lentamente, controlando un impulso rabioso desde el epicentro de su alma que le decía que tenía que hacer algo, que fuese lo que fuese aquella chica que parecía un duendecillo, nadie se merecía algo así.

-Cuando estoy junto a tí, no siento nada. Lo odio y lo amo. Estoy perdida, pero puedo encontrarme a mi misma, a mi verdadero yo. Puedo creer que todo ira bien o pretender que cuando me aparte de tu lado, algo habrá cambiado y yo no lo habré sentido. Puedo _soñar._- ningún jurado con un mínimo de sentimientos, le condenaría por lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-Solo tienes que pedirlo- susurró tendiéndole la mano. Ella miró la enorme mano del Quileute dudosa, sin saber muy bien quería exactamente que le pidiese. Entonces enfocó a sus ojos y vio un par de pozos negros en los que había un nocturno mar de determinación y algo parecido a la simpatía. Todas sus dudas se disiparon y dieron lugar a una calma que nunca creyó que pudiera volver a sentir. La calma de saber que durante los minutos que durara aquello, no sabría absolutamente nada.

-Hazme soñar- pidió a la vez que posaba su diminuta mano sobre la de él. Una extraña electricidad recorrió sus cuerpos, queriendo obligarlos a separse, pero Jacob tiró brúscamente de sus manos entrelazadas hacia su pecho, sintiendo un frescor sobre la piel que nunca creyó volver a sentir. Tenía _frío._

Alice lo observaba, alucinada ante la reacción del menor y las nuevas y cálidas sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo, casi adormeciendola por muy imposible que fuera aquello.

El chico la abrazó desde aquella extraña posición, haciendo más y más notorio ese calor que despendía y que la hacía sentir casi humana. Y pensó que cuando rompiese ese abrazo, el hijo de Edward y Bella habría nacido y esta estaría perfectamente. Y nunca más volverían a tener problemas porque vivirían siendo la familia más feliz del mundo hasta el final de los tiempos. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el calor de Jacob y millones de sueños imposibles se agolparon a la vez en su mente, casi no podía distinguir uno de otro.

En algún momento, después de segundos, o quizás fueran minutos u horas, no estaba segura, el intenso ardor sobre su espalda se había ido y el hombre lobo la miraba con curiosidad y una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

-Si no nos movemos, tu novio va a querer arrancarme el pellejo- comentó divertido a la vez que ella se incorporaba de aquella cómoda posición y él se levantaba, buscando la señal de algún vampiro alrededor.

-Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Jasper no volverán de cacería hasta dentro de unos horas y Rosalie y Edward están demasiado preocupados por Bella en la habitación de cuidados como para venir a que hacemos- explicó Alice, a la vez que veía al chico alejarse un poco más. Podía sentir de nuevo las visiones revoloteando ante sus ojos.

-Ya, pero me temo que Leah nos ha visto y no le ha hecho mucha gracia...Será mejor que vaya a....-con un par de zancadas, asió el pomo de la puerta.

-Jacob- lo llamó ella, miró a la vampiro, que seguía en la misma posición

-Gracias- comentó sonriendo de nuevo

-No hay de qué- murmuró volviendo la vista al pomo, acariciandolo -Cuando quieras soñar, no tines que pedirlo... solo...bueno...- fue más un gruñido que una frase con sentido y después, abrió la pueta de golpe y salió al trote hasta el lindero del bosque.

Alice lo observó hasta que la maleza cubrió su silueta, teniendo una nueva certeza.

Aún podía recordar con nitidez ese calor adormecerdor y el tierno abrazo en el que se había sumido con el hombre lobo. Nada había cambiado realmente de una forma drástica desde entonces, sus sueños no se hiciern realidad, pero el solo hecho de haberlos tenido le dio una reconfortante sensación

Sabía que aquella afirmación no era del todo cierta, que algo había cambiado y no eran solo aquellos maravillosos sueños los que la hacían sentir realmente completa en ese momento, si no la sorpresa de haber creado un nuevo lazo que nunca preveeió y sobre el que no podría tener control alguno.

La total falta de certeza de que Jacob Black la volviera a abrazar, haciendola soñar, era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

**FIN**

Bueno, pues se acabó lo que se daba...xD espero que os haya gustado

Para cualquier aclaración, comentario y/o crítica constructiva, mandadme un review, que siempre me alegran el día.

_Have nice dreams!_

**Lor Lupin**


End file.
